Life As We Know It
by whipped4wheeler
Summary: A story about what happens after episode 1x13 in Riverdale. Exploring Archie's darker side after his father is shot, and Veronica's struggles with her father returning home. Also features Betty and Jughead, as they try to stop the civil war that is happening in Riverdale. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm obsessed with Riverdale, way too much, so I decided to write a fanfic about it. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I hope you all like it!**

 **\- Primrose**

Jughead closed the door to the trailer, worried to meet Betty's eyes. The way she'd looked at him, he couldn't handle it. It was a look of fear, and just a little disappointment. But what could he have done? Jughead couldn't have said no, especially because of the fact that his dad had also been a Serpent. They were there for him, he didn't have his father, but he had another family to turn to. He also had Betty, and Archie, but aside from that, the boy had no one. Jughead turned towards her, his eyes looking into hers.

" **Juggie** ," she started, Betty's eyes turning away from his. Jughead stared at her, preparing an answer in his head.

" **Why did you say yes? I thought, I thought you were ashamed of your dad being a Serpent, and now you join them? I just don't understand,** " she added, and Jughead noticed her fingers were pressed into the palm of her hand. He went from her to her, and gently touched her skin. He could feel the tension in her hands softening, as he began to speak.

" **I don't know how to explain it, the Serpents were there for me, and my father. It just, I felt like I had to do it,** " he whispered, edging closer to her. Betty's breath tickled the edge of his face, as he looked at her fondly. He heard her take a deep breath, before replying.

" **Juggie, you have me, and you have Archie and Mr. Andrews. You also have my mom and dad, believe it or not,** " she told him, as he made the space between them disappear, and he felt his forehead against hers. Slowly, he let go of her hands, and while the moment was over, he felt a longing for her. He wanted to say "I love you Betty Cooper," grab her and never let go. He wanted so much, but the Jones men never got what they want. Especially Jughead, he didn't have his parents or sister, or the past of a happy person. It was made up for by giving him the greatest girlfriend ever, and the happiness he got when he was near her. Sure that the previous events would not occur twice in a night, he prepared to take her home.

" **I guess I'll take you home now,** " he said into the silence. Betty just nodded, but her face reddened. He smirked a little, assuming that she was recalling what might have happened that night. Grabbing his keys and her hand, he led the way outside. He opened the door on Betty's side, then went into the drivers seat. The drive back to Betty's house was quiet, but he figured there was nothing to say. After this he would spend his last night at his dads trailer, before going to his foster family. Jughead was surprised at how nice they'd been, not looking at him like he was the son of a criminal. Instead it was like he was a boy who had misfortune, but it didn't mean anything to them. Jughead appreciated that, as he didn't know what he'd do if it wasn't ok. He always figured things out, but now was the worst time. He jolted out of his reverie when he arrived at Betty's house. Getting out of the car, Jughead prepared to walk her to the door. Grabbing Betty's hand, they walked till they were at the front.

" **Betty** , he started, but didn't know what else to say. Instead he put his hands on her face and brought her lips on his. The butterflies fluttered in his stomach, a feeling he wasn't used to. Letting go of his embrace, Betty smiled at him.

" **Goodnight Juggie,** " she whispered, before leaving him to go inside. He stood on her doorstep for a second, cold from the absence of her warmth. Putting his hands behind his head, his fingers knitting into his beanie, Jughead walked back to his fathers truck. Riverdale may have changed, but he had too. A year ago he would never have guessed that he'd be with Betty Cooper of all people, and his father would be in jail.

 **Love it hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's Chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**

Betty Cooper had never been so quick to delve into the same fantasies that many girls her age had. She'd always thought her first time would be with someone she'd loved, but she'd be older, and married. Instead, she had spent the last hour making out with Jughead in a trailer, in the "bad" part of town. It wasn't that she regretted almost going all the way, it was that she didn't. That was what scared her. For a long time Betty had tried to get away from her dark side, but it was hard. Especially when she was with Jughead, and everything felt raw and sharp. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, she crept up the stairs, not even caring what her parents thought about the fact she'd just come home very late. Her mom and dad had been busy lately, with everything going on, so she wasn't worried they'd try to talk to her about her relationship. Despite what anyone thought, Betty wouldn't leave Jughead for manything. The whole town of Riverdale could fall apart, and she wouldn't even bat an eye. She was in love with him, unconditionally, and that was the hardest love to break. Entering her room, the blonde undid her ponytail, sprawling out on her floral bedcover. Betty had so much to think about, but at the moment she really needed to sleep. Resting her head on the pillow, and taking off her coat, she began to doze off. In the morning everything would be normal again, everything.

It was the early hours, when Betty began to hear voices. It was her mother and father, arguing about something noisily. Betty sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She walked over, and opened the door. Before she could do anything, her phone buzzed. It was a message from Archie, and Veronica, and then another 5 from Archie. She read them, worry making its way across her forehead. She couldn't believe what she'd read, that Fred Andrews had been shot and was in critical condition at the hospital. Breathing heavily, Betty put one hand on the door as she tried to walk into the hall. Nausea overtook her, and she let out a gasp. Her mother saw her, and ran over before Betty passed out.

" **It's alright sweetie, it will all be ok,** " she cooed. But Betty could not believe another lie, especially when she doubted her mother believed herself. Betty let one tear trickle down her skin, before she allowed her eyes to close. It was too much, too fast. Betty couldn't handle it, the pain struck her like a knife. Who could have shot him, and why? So many questions ran through her mind, as her mother stroked her cheek. Betty sat up slowly, preparing herself to speak.

" **Mom, can we, can we go to the hospital?** " She asked softly, her voice barely a quiver. Betty really wanted to be their for Archie, but she didn't know if her mother would approve. Surprisingly, Alice Cooper nodded, signaling that yes, they could go the hospital. Betty stood up, calming herself. She had to be strong, Archie needed her right now, and she couldn't be weak for him. He was her friend.

That wasn't all he was though.

He was her best-friend. As his best-friend, she'd done all she could for him and Mr. Andrews, as they'd been very important to her over the years. Standing up straight, the girl tightened her ponytail. She walked out of her room and down the stairs, waiting for her mother to come and drive her to the hospital.

 **I couldn't resist the "that wasn't all he was," part.**


	3. Chapter 3

This could not be happening. Archie had waken up with Veronica, and cheerful. Now he was alone and absolutely destroyed. It was in that moment, when Archie felt his fathers face, as his heart beat for one final moment. Archie could hear his last breath, and see the light quickly fade from his eyes. The boys eyes watered, and the tears started to form. One by one, the fell like rain on his fathers lifeless body. One by one salty tears mixed with the crimson blood flowing out of Fred Andrews body. Through watery eyes, Archie gazed at his father, grief evident throughout his whole body. His whole life, he'd never thought this this was how his father would die. Archie always assumed it would be many, many years later, and they'd get a chance to say goodbye. Now, his father was gone, and Archie would never see him again. Oh what he'd give, to have one last day with him. Voices buzzed, but the Sophomore didn't care. He couldn't leave his father, not now, and never again. Hands touched him, pulling him away from his father. He resisted, until he felt the family hand of Veronica Lodge on his shoulder. Looking up, he could see through his tears the girl he'd been with earlier.

" **Archie, we have to go,** " she whispered into his ginger hair. He stood up, his eyes not once leaving his father. This was happening, Archie, he was alone.

Alone.

The word made his heart race, and his eyes darken. Where would he live? Not with his mother in Chicago, he couldn't leave Riverdale, they needed him. He needed it. All of these changes in a matter of seconds made the boy dizzy, and he leaned on Veronica for support. She realized this apparently, and guided him out. He got in the car with her and Mrs. Lodge, silence more evident than anything he could have said. They drove to the hospital, his heart pounding. Outside, he ran faster than he thought he could, halting at the spotless white reception area.

" **My dad,** " he started, breathing heavily.

" **Fred Andrews?** " He asked, barely able to keep himself from running through the hospital. He could see the receptionist looking at him through her cat eyed glasses. Archie let out another breath, biting his tongue till he could taste the blood.

" **Fred Andrews?** " She replied, before looking at her computer.

" **Hmm, he was admitted a few minutes ago. Cause of dea- oh,** " she finished, the color draining from her face.

" **Oh I'm so sorry,** " she replied, her face red. Archie had known his father was dead, but only now did he really understand it. He saw the ground before he could feel himself falling. The scream left his throat before anyone tried to get him to leave. Archie Andrews was broken, the pain was too much, he couldn't make it. Especially without having found the shooter.

The shooter.

His eyes darkened, as Archie stood up, pushing past Veronica and Mrs. Lodge as they ran in. He needed to be somewhere else, where he wouldn't do anything rash that he'd regret later. Starting to run, he fled the hospital, his cheeks flushed. He could feel himself chasing something, but what was he going after? His father wasn't coming back, and he couldn't turn back home. Innocence was gone, turned instead to the tarnished pits of sin. Archie kept running, hoping that maybe he'd go so far he'd forget about his past.


End file.
